Various different forms of silos and other storage bins heretofore have been constructed of preformed components, but many of these previously known storage bins and silos have been difficult and expensive to erect. Further, various different forms of seal structures have been used between adjacent preformed components in the structure of storage bins and silos and many of these previous seal structures have not proven efficient.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of storage bin or silo to be constructed of preformed components and in a manner whereby effective seals may be utilized between adjacent edges of preformed components.
Examples of different forms of storage bins and silos including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,750,052, 2,074,592, 2,361,272, 4,126,976 and 4,308,967.